Queen Frau
Queen Frau (also know as just Frau) is a NSFW Mod blog, which is somewhat of an RP blog. Most posts consist of NSFW material, with some roleplays and art (which is then redirected to the art blog) thrown in. The general story of the role play revolves around a rather kind Queen, whose exterior image does not reflect the interior thoughts, inheriting the crown through Celestia-knows-how. She is not a Queen of ponies, but a Queen of blobponies. Blobponies are basically what the name implies: Massive, blobby ponies. She has set about instilling her fetish and way of life within ponies and creating a political estate around that. Frau is quite erratic and unpredictable, but a few main points can be placed. She's obssessed with everything fat- and inflation-related, has delved into the dark arts. This means she has a good standing in alchemy, potion-making, and enchanting. Her mental stability is questionable, but who could resist her adorably pudgy face? Portions of the role play is sexually-oriented. At the time, art may be shown on the blog as well. Whether or not Frau draws these herself is dependent on the context of the pictu Story and Development The story of the blog has gone through considerable and somewhat unmentioned changes. Mostly rewriting and replacing of old and now unwanted plot points. Old Story (Non-canon) The story begins in a setting not seen on the blog. How Frau actually came into being is withheld, and regarded as secret. Frau was mostly an outsider, and after living amongst the ponies, she began to miss her old fabled political power. After stumbling upon blobponies in a field, she found a cave not too far off. Frau began to explore this cave, and found a magical Crown inside. After putting on, she was enlightened to what she must do, most likely through the magic weaved into the mysterious jewelry. After obtaining an overly-sized sum of bits, she began to build her castle. Finishing it in record time, she began her rule over the blobponies. Using Science, Technology and Arcane magic, she also began to enhance blobponies into guards for her will, and possible plans she hopes to accomplish. Though, she is a changed mare, the lost horrors of her past linger in her, and she may be plotting something. Blobponies are a lesser known species of Equestria. Plagued by predators, they teeter on being eradicated. They are rarely found, as they are often scared off while frolicking in fields. Frau wished to help these little guys out, thus the creation of the estate was planned. Current Story (Canon) Currently, Frau gained her power through self-naming and possibly dubious amounts of political tomfoolery. Blobponies have been replaced, and the term simply refers to the massively obese ponies that live within her Kingdom. Her magical prowess comes from a covenant with a god of Chaos, and thus she built her estate and its magical properties from the ground up. Her Guards are still the product of rigorous scientific and magical manipulation of qualifying ponies, given them uniform look and unmatched strength. As of this writing, her current business is about expanding the economy of her kingdom and setting about to make a name for herself in Equestria's political environment. There are still many things in the background, some too dark to go into detail publicly. General Layout This blog was created for the sole purpose of fun created through sharing of NSFW media and roleplay. Art, created by the moderator, is also showcased. Fair warning to all who come upon this blog, many of the things found can be sexual, and within darker settings, very disturbing. Please be careful. Shenanigans Now, this being a for-fun blog and a NSFW blog, there are many things to please the senses, and the story will be lacking. What you'll find, above all, is inflation-oriented sexual writing. This includes general body inflation, and body transformation whathaveyou. Basically, you will find pretty much any fetish you can think of here. Category:OC Category:Text blog Category:RP Blog Category:NSFW